


Take Me To the River

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Angel's getting washed away.<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss Whedon never writes, he never calls.  I'm still playing in his sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To the River

He's Irish, and be damned if he didn't watch _The Commitments_ a few times at the theater (and once at a Saint Patrick's Day celebration; who knew that the movie manager was actually the one who could sing), so hearing the chords of that bluesy song made him stop cold on the property line of Buffy's house. Angel couldn't really imagine Buffy listening to blues; she was definitely a girl of her age and time despite his attempts to broaden her cultural horizons.

Glancing up, Angel could see a silhouette moving slowly in time to the music. His mouth went dry.

Some things should just not be that tempting.

With a shake of his head, Angel turned away from Buffy's house. If he went any closer, he'd be the one washed away in the flood of his own emotions.


End file.
